


Nathanaël hangs out with dragons and Tuffnut

by sever77



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mostly Gen, Multi, Slice of Life, soft shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AUs have their place, but crossovers are so much fun, again what are titles?<br/>just Nathanaël as he sketches, then eats at the mead hall, slice of life I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathanaël hangs out with dragons and Tuffnut

He looked up from his sketchpad to get a proper idea of Hiccup's gestures. Adrien was there now, smiling at Toothless, listening to Hiccup. Nice. Ruffnut walked past, Barf and Belch in tow, it kind of blocked his view, but he didn't mind. A terrible terror came up to him, a purple one. He rubbed its belly. He looked up to see Alix thrillseeking with a Deadly Nadder. He turned back to sketching for a while. Another terrible terror walked over and lied down in front of him, he shifted to rub it a bit with his foot.

When he finished colouring it, he went to show Hiccup, only to find he was busy with Chief's duties. Tuffnut looked at it for him, sometimes they hung out, he seemed to appreciate Nathanaël's minor anxiety over heights.

“It looks good. You should try drawing Adrien sometime, or one of the dragons!”

Marinette came back from the council meeting looking a bit tired, she'd developed a small position of authority since they all came to Berk. Alya gave her a light squeeze of a hug and guided her towards the mead hall. It was getting windy outside, so Tuffnut left to eat too. Nathanaël walked the terrible terrors that had followed him since he was sketching over to the nearest fish dispenser and scratched them on the back of their necks a bit.

Inside the mead hall, Valka was chasing Manon to get her to eat her greens, and Fishlegs was talking to Ivan and Mylène about gronckles. Nathanaël settled into a quieter table with Tuffnut, Rose, and Juleka. Halfway into the meal, the doors were opened dramatically by Adrien and Hiccup, back from their flight. The group that had been hounding Alix for details of her thrill ride rushed over to ask the duo about their adventure. Nathanaël looked over and saw they had matching blushes and dishevelled hair, they were probably an item then, he hoped Astrid was okay with it.

Tuffnut finished eating before Nathanaël and went to talk a bit and shout back and forth a bit to Ruffnut at Chloé's table. He saw Sabrina shrink a bit at the first raised voice, not that it wasn't loud in the mead hall in the first place. Marinette made her way to get more steak for her and Alya in their corner with Heather. Nathanaël told himself to draw her in mid-stride later, in the privacy of the bunk beds. He turned his head when he heard Spitelout's barks of laughter.

“And then I said, “Paint our sheep? What kind of wonky idea do you have?” Hiccup's ideas aren't always genius, you know.” he heard Gobber yell over the noise.

Nathanaël finished his food and went over to Marinette to speak too softly and almost trip over his words. She patted him on the head either way, and pulled a chair out for him. They asked him what he'd been doing for the day while they went fishing out on one of the minor islands. He showed them the coloured Hiccup.

“An admirer, are you?” Alya teased.

Marinette gave her a look.

“This is really good, I don't think we had a talented artist before you arrived!” Heather said.

“Hiccup does draw, but it's more blueprints or dimensions than aesthetic.” Marinette said.

Nathanaël flipped back a few pages to where he'd drawn a three-quarter angle of Tuffnut's face.

“Ooh, that's nice too!” Alya said.

“Thanks.” Nathanaël said.

Tuffnut ended what he was doing with Ruffnut and, sporting a new bruise, collapsed into the chair beside Nathanaël.

“Showing them my handsomeness, I see.”

Marinette laughed at that, Tuffnut smiled back. Hiccup got Gobber to make some noise for an announcement.

“As you all know, we have many more dragon riders! Alix, I've been told, has pulled off feats that could create twenty new sports! But the moves are dangerous. And… Adrien has chosen a dragon!”

That got a round of cheering.

“Is he drunk?” Alya asked, voice just over a whisper.

“Our resident green monstrous nightmare! Sharphorn! What? Okay, one of our resident green monstrous nightmares, Sharphorn!”

“I think so.” Heather whispered back.

Their suspicions were confirmed when Adrien and Astrid took Hiccup by each hand and dragged him to the chief's house.

“That's me for tonight.” Alya confessed.

“Me too.” Marinette said.

“I guess I'm out too.” Nathanaël said.

Heather stayed behind with Tuffnut for arm wrestling. In the morning, Nathanaël drew Adrien with Sharphorn, for him to have hanged in his house.


End file.
